Current Party Loot
Coin * 2000 pp * 20557gp * 800 gp worth of powdered diamond * Fire opal pendant on a red-gold chain (value 1300 gp) * A flask of very good Ergothian wine (valued at 260 gp) Non-Coin Non-Magic Loot * 3 Silver daggers * 2 Masterwork rapiers (1 is +1 to hit, the other is +1 to damage) * Black studded leather (masterwork) * Gold-inlaid scabbard studded with gems (400 gp) * Skin of a displacer beast pack lord that has seen better days (but still is worth 200 gp) Current In Use Items Gylian *Belt of Vigor *+1 Breastplate armor (On Gylian) *Leatherbound journal (On Gylian) *Shield of Huma - Gylian *Silver Arm of Ergoth - Gylian *Sword of Bheleu *Crimson Dragonhide Bracers +2 *+1 Plate mail *Belt of fire giant strength (25 STR) Eriden *5 +1 arrows *5 silver arrows on Eriden *Black Bow (Eriden) *Firebow *Cloak of the Bat (Eriden) *+1 Deathcut studded leather armor *Matching set of +1 short swords whose blades are curved slightly with alternating waves of black and silver metal (blades are a mixture of silver and cold iron) *Ring of Protection (Eriden) *Scabbard of the Victorious *Scimitar of speed *Shard of Light - Eriden *Weaponmaster's Gloves (Eriden) Alli *+2 Arrow of Curing (Alli) *5 +1 arrows on Alli *5 silver arrows on Alli *Halberd of battle *Barding of flight *Quiver of ehlonna *Bow of Levitation *Cape of Mountback *Bracers of Archery Euphemia * Ring of Steel Protection * Staff of Henderbeard Loyd Dragonsbane *Boots of winterland * +1 Bracers of Defense * Cloak of Protection * Pearl of power (Restores 1st-level spells only) * Wand of the Warmage +2 (rare) * Broom of flying * Amulet of the planes Bob *+1 War Ladle *+1 Breastplate Raekor *+1 Bracers of Protection *+1 Flame tongue Greatsword Tem *Dreamstriker *Dragon Armor of Solaris Communal Magic Items * Thundercloud Tower * Rod of Magic Missile (giant sized, 10 pounds) currently mounted on the parapet of the Thundercloud Tower *Soul Mirror Current Unclaimed Items Weapons *Blade of Grass Armor *White Dragonhide Cloak (resist 5 cold damage) Misc *Amulet of proof against detection and location (DMG) *Diviner of Life *Folded portable hole *Bag of holding (DMG) *2 Candles of Invocation (One lawful good, one chaotic good) *Carpet of flying *Chime of opening *Crystal ball (very rare version) *Driftglobe *Everburning Torch (has continual flame cast upon it) *Eversmoking bottle (DMG) *1 Feather whistle *4 Incense of Meditation (2 Neutral good, 1 for each other good alignment) *Long, slender wand of blue-tinted quartz (a wand of cure wounds with 12 charges, caster level 1) *Periapt of wound closure (DMG) *Ring of Mind Shielding *Magic Zippo *Silver raven figurine of wonderous power *Swan boat feather token *The Key of Quinari *Wand of Find Traps (5 charges) *Wand of Secrets *Wand of Magic Detection Potions *2 Potions of Barkskin *Potion of climbing *Potion of endure elements (cold) *Potion of endure elements (electricity) *5 Potions of Greater Healing (4d4+4) *2 Potions of Superior Healing (8d4+4) *Potion of healing *2 Potions of Heroism (Adds 10 temp HP and grants the benefits of the bless spell for 1 hour) *Potion of Invulnerability *Potion of lesser restoration *Potion of mage armor *Potion of mind reading *Potion of Remove Disease *Potion of resist energy (fire) *Potion of resistance *Potion of Stone Giant Strength (Str 23 for 1 hour) *2 Potions of Vitality *2 Ceramic jars filled with a sweet smelling oil (oil of bless weapon) *2 Doses of Keoghtom's Ointment *4 Servings of Dragon heart - affects the eater as if they were under the effects of a heroism potion. *3 Ceramic casks, sealed with wax - Each contains a dose of Unguent of Timelessness *Oil of Daylight Scrolls * Scroll of Aganazzar's Scorcher (Elemental Evil suppliment, create a 30 ft long flame that does 3d8 damage, half on a successful DEX save, usable by a Sorcerer) * Conjure Minor Elemental * Scroll of Death ward * Enlarge/Reduce * Grease * Lesser Restoration (x2) * Lightening Bolt * Misty Step * Scroll of minor restoration * Scroll of protection against beasts * Shocking Grasp * Web * Tome of Unholy Rites of Tema (allows the user to commune with the goddess, an evil action). Valued at 1,500gp, but finding a buyer might prove difficult. Previous Items *Golden crown of the Fire Giant king (given to Krombaalt the Mighty) *Staff of Bones (given to the oracles) *Ring of swimming (DMG) (given to the oracles) *Non-Lethal Dagger (traded for another item in Session 17) *Ogre Hide Armor *Scroll of Riteous Might Stolen by the Draconians Silver Masterwork Longsword